Withstanding
by peaceloveanddeath
Summary: Taking place after the events of X-Men: First Class (a bit of an AU), a mutant named Susan tells her story of survival. Through memories of her past, her power, and meeting Professor Xavier, she weaves her tale to her fate. CharlesXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Charles?" I whispered, as I closed the door to his study behind me. The party was rather boring and I was only really interested in spending time with Charles. It was his house after all. This academy. Nothing really yet, but it was going to be something someday. Something for people like me. Mutants.  
The year is 1963. Everything is terrible for everyone. Racism, sexism, and hate for mutants were as popular as beatniks or lava lamps. To stay alive you had to stay hidden, which is what I've been doing for the last 24 years. Hiding my power of invisibility. Ironically. I had only ever told one person about it, definitely not my parents. I would like to say that I was more mature at a young age, that I had instincts that kept me alive, kept me from spilling my secret. Of course, my power came in useful, more than once I say shamefully. Sometimes my power is the only thing that keeps people from finding out about my power.  
I'm a walking contradiction.  
Nearly 6 months ago, I was in a bad relationship. My father couldn't afford to put me through college classes, I knew this, and had been working part time jobs since I was 15. I graduated salutatorian of my class and... Still couldn't get into any colleges. Any good colleges anyway. I had been working multiple jobs and taking classes at night at the local community college.  
This isn't what I wanted my life to be. This wasn't what I planned. I was going to get out if here and become a writer. An artist. A teacher. Anything.  
Not a secretary. Not a waitress. Not a babysitter. Not a flower shop attendant.  
But I wasn't going to be a beatnik either, I had made my mind up about that.  
Why don't you use your invisibility to steal? You don't understand the concept if a guilty conscience do you? Also, I am terrible at making plans like that. I can't, I just can't... Besides, this invisibility doesn't make you not exist, it just makes your appearance clear, basically. I can't go through walls, I still exist. People can still bump into me or hear me when I'm invisible. It's just that no one can see me.  
Anyway, I had been going steady with this guy I met at the diner for about 2 weeks now. Jack was his name. Jack was tall, strong, handsome...and pretentious. He was a cliche asshole, literally not the kind of guys I go for. Why would you go steady with him then? Simple: family ties and money. Somehow his uncle and my father know each other and he's rich. I've been trying to get him to buy me things so I can go back and return them later to get the money. I know it sounds terrible, but I am that desperate.  
Well, long story short, he picked up on my pattern and, well...saw me disappear. He knows I'm a mutant and has now told everyone I know. It's more than that, this small town where everyone knows everyone... It wasn't just the money thing. I refused to sleep with him, and he was just plain rude. Now I can never go back to that small town, even if I deny it, it's his words against mine.  
This wasn't like the first time.  
This time I'm gone forever.  
I had been traveling for a few weeks when I came across this underground mutant club-like group. It was nice to meet people like me, I never really had before. Like me, they craved freedom but we're too scared to come out with it. The world was not ready, not yet. We were a Mutant Freedom League and wanted to be treated with respect. The homosapiens wouldn't understand.  
It was here that I found out about Charles Xavier. He was out for mutant freedom and was looking to start an academy to keep mutant children safe. I needed to meet this Xavier, so that's what I did.  
I basically showed up at his doorstep, hoping I could stay for a night or two. That was 5 months ago.  
I volunteered to teach English if this school ever became a real thing. Charles liked that idea. I liked Charles. I liked Charles from the moment I fist saw him.  
I used bus transit to get everywhere for the last few months. My bike had been stolen a while back and most of my money has been spent just surviving this past month. Everything I had was in this small backpack. It was sad.  
I had gone from Tennessee to Chicago and now in New York. The bus dropped me off at the stop in the town closest to the mansion. I had to ask around for directions and finally found someone who would let me ride with him the five miles out. I talked little, thanked him and got out about a quarter mile from the mansion. The walking wasn't a problem, I've walked farther. I was just so tired and it was getting dark.  
I finally saw the mansion in the distance. It was a beautiful, Victorian style mansion. Castle. The vines grew from windows and roses were planted in the driveway. I walked along the stony path until I reached the giant, black door. I reached out my hand, hesitating at first, then took a breath. This is what you came all this way for. I closed my eyes and used the knocker.  
A man named Hank opened the door, looking me up and down. I think he knew I was a mutant at first glance.  
"May I see Charles Xavier?" I asked him. He nodded. Cute and sweet enough, Hank led me to Charles' study, where he had newspapers, lists of names, piles of addresses, and multiple maps laid across his desk. Charles sat in a leather desk chair studying a list.  
"Professor?" Hank asked when we walked in. Charles' eyes glanced up at us, his head not moving from the position we caught him in. I was shocked by his bright blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. They were beautiful.  
He looked back down then quickly looked back up at me, taking a double take. He stood up, smiling, and walked around his desk to take my hand. Unexpectedly, he kissed my hand instead of shaking it. I tried not blushing as I took him in: the dark brown hair, the smile, the eyes. He was about the same height as me, maybe an inch or two taller. And his voice, oh his voice.  
"And who might you be?" He asked, the unexpected British accent made me melt.  
"I'm, uh, Susan, Professor," I said, keeping my voice from shaking.  
"Please, Susan, call me Charles," he said, smiling.  
"Okay," I replied. God, he's attractive. I better not screw up, he's so cute! I want him now, across this desk. Jesus, I better not sound like an idiot, I need help...  
All these thoughts rushed through my head as Charles gestured for me to sit. I sat in a leather chair in front of his desk while he sat on his desk facing me.  
He smiled, silently chuckling to himself, looking down at his hands then back up at me, biting his lower lip. God...  
"I'm assuming you're a mutant?" He said, more telling than asking. I nodded.  
"What is your power?" He asked.  
My stomach tightened. I had literally never told anyone this before. I looked from him to over at Hank. Were they mutants? Could they be trusted?  
"I assure you, Susan, we can be trusted," Charles answered my thought. He lowered his index finger and middle finger from the side of his head. "Nothing you say will leave this room, there is complete confidentiality between the three of us." He looked over at Hank, as did I, as Hank nodded at me.  
"If you wish, would you like to know what our powers are?"  
I nodded. Charles looked up at Hank.  
"Basically I'm super smart, can run really fast and I turn into this giant blue beast when I'm angry or fighting. It's pretty groovy," Hank explained. I just raised an eyebrow. I believed him after all the mutant powers I'd seen already.  
I looked at Charles. "I can read minds," he said. Oh shit.  
Could he have heard everything I had thought!?  
"I can also speak telepathically," I heard in my head in a dream-like tone. Charles? Charles was in my head.  
We held eye contact as we had a telepathic conversation. "Could you hear everything i had thought earlier then too?" He smiled, shaking his head, "I can only read thoughts when I focus it. I can also move objects with my mind."  
He broke his eye contact from me, pointing his first two fingers of his left hand at a vase, his first two fingers of his right hand on the side of his forehead. The vase began levitating, then floated over to me. I reached out and caught it.  
"Wow," I whispered under my breath.  
"So," he asked, standing up to take the vase from me, "What is your power?"  
I sat back in my chair. "I can become invisible," I answered nonchalantly as they did.  
He and Hank looked at one another. "That's rare. I've never encountered someone who can turn invisible. Do you mind demonstrating?" Charles asked.  
Anything for you, Charles.  
I folded my legs, closed my eyes, and melted away. Just like that, invisible. I disappear so that no one would actually notice I disappeared unless they were looking directly at me.  
It used to take so much focus and effort to become invisible, then focus on it while invisible, it was exhausting. But now, I've done this so often, I barely had to even think about it anymore. Sometimes, it's just a reaction.  
As soon as I had disappeared, both Charles and Hank gasped. Charles dropped the vase in surprise and I dove to catch it. I caught it. Just a vase floating in mid air. I became visible again, very close to Charles, holding the vase.  
"You dropped this," I said to him telepathically, handing him the vase. He just looked at me, taking it. I'm not sure what the expression on his face was, but I'm pretty sure he fell in love with me that day too.  
Now, here I was, 5 months later, living in my own room in the Academy, trying to help Charles find mutants and raise money and the like. Together, we would run this academy. Erik will show up every so often but he mostly just goes on revenge trips. Charles talks about him a lot but never does anything to stop him. Not anymore.

"Charles?" I whispered again, a bit louder this time.  
"In here," I heard him say softly from the other side of the room. I wandered over and turned on a lamp. He sat in one of the leather chairs, a brandy in hand, looking disappointed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, putting my hands on his shoulders, massaging his neck.  
"Mmmm," he groaned, holding the brandy glass to his forehead. "Those people in there, I can't stand them. They don't understand the mutant way of life, how hard it is to live, hiding like this. "Friends of the Mutants," they say? Ha. We're probably the first mutants they've actually met..." He took another sip of brandy.  
I leaned over the chair, wrapping my arms around his neck lovingly, my face to the right of his, "As long as we have them invested in the school, that's all that matters. Helping other mutants. Those investors in there won't even have to step foot in here again. Think of all the generations of mutants you'll be saving, Charles," I kissed him on the cheek.  
"I know, Sue, I just..." He put the brandy down on the table beside him.  
"Hey," I began, walking around the chair to face him, on my knees, putting my body between his legs, one arm resting on each leg, "I know something that will distract you," I ran my hands up his legs as he put his first two fingers on the side of his forehead so he could hear my thoughts.  
"Oh? Ooh..." He said, interested, leaning over and kissing me. We both stood up, still kissing, as he unzipped my tight, black, party dress. It fell to the floor. I held onto him, only wearing my underwear.  
Charles took off his beautifully made suit jacket and threw it onto the chair, as I unbuttoned his shirt. He was surprisingly fit for someone who spends most of his time researching.  
I unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the belt loops of his pants, and wrapped it behind him so he couldn't go away.  
While kissing, he talked to me telepathically. "Remember the day we first met?"  
"Yes," I smiled.  
"You asked me if I could read your mind when you first walked in and I said no. I lied."  
I stopped. "What?"  
"I listened to your thoughts. You were a stranger, of course I did. I listened to how you felt about me when you first saw me. And I'm glad you couldn't hear my thoughts, because I felt the same way when I first saw you. But you know when I fell absolutely in love with you? When you caught that vase and handed it to me. You spoke to me telepathically and had this I-told-you-so look about you when you did. That's how I knew you were perfect for me."  
I started tearing up. I knew it!  
"I love you, Charles."  
"I love you, Susan."  
We went back to kissing. I pulled his pants off. He gracefully wrapped his arms around me, unclipping my bra, slid the straps off over my arms, letting it fall to the floor. His hands slid from my ass, up my back and around to my breasts. His hands cupping them, gently groping them. He moved his mouth from my lips to my ear to my neck. My head went back, closing my eyes and as I ran my hands through his hair. He lowered his face to my breasts, while his fingers traced my back. I could feel his tongue and lips all over my body. His thumbs moved under my underwear to slip them off, they dropped to my feet where I kicked them away. I was completely naked and under his control. I telepathically suggested something. He smiled, lifting two fingers to the side of his forehead.  
My arms were raised, almost locked together above my head. Charles floated both of us up to the wall. My back to the wall, I felt like I was magnetically attached to it. Charles' arms pinned around me, hovering on me. I hovered up while he hovered down, rubbing my legs. He spread my legs and went in face first. His lips and tongue knowing what to do. I gasped and groaned at it, especially when he slipped his fingers in me. His left hand stayed in me while his right groped my breast and his lips kissed my lips. And we were on a wall. When he finished there, we floated up together to the ceiling. We were upside down when I pulled off Charles' underwear. I rode him this time, upside down, our hair floating above us as it tried to touch the floor. I rode him hard and he kept me from falling off the ceiling. He held onto me as we descended onto the hardwood floor. Kissing, groping, loving. We finished, Charles laying on his back, one arm behind his head, the other around me as I laid next to him, my legs between his. I put my head on his chest, listening to his heart rate slow down to a normal pace. I smiled. I was in love with Charles Xavier, the man who would change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess you could say that I was dating Professor X. I mean, we didn't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but I guess we were exclusive. I spent more nights in his room than my own and I was the only girl he was interested in. Even when other beautiful mutant girls would come and go.

He loved me and I loved him. Together, we would save mutant-kind.

My first few days at the mansion were awkward ones. I realized that Hank also lived here. Well, lived in the lab. There were a few other mutants that would come and go, like the sonar guy and the laser guy. But most days were spent with Hank or Charles or both. It was quiet here but it was busy. Even when I was alone I was working.  
Hank always seemed sad, lost. In a way, Charles did too. I wondered if they thought I did as well. Maybe it was just a mutant thing, the loss of a normal life weighs down more and more as you grow older, eventually it is visible.  
I hadn't been there long before I heard about Erik and Mystique. It explained a lot, about the sadness and the Academy. Why Charles wanted to make it a real school.  
Less than a week into my living there, I was already sorted with a permanent room and a job offer. And with that, I was shown Cerebro.  
Created by Hank and powered by Charles, it was the beginnings of a technology I never thought would exist. We were going to find the mutants and bring them here, rescue them. Everyday, Charles and sometimes Hank would go into Cerebro and collect names. Then came the finding of addresses. When Cerebro wasn't being used, it usually meant Charles was traveling, looking for mutants.  
I soon learned how famous Charles was, how he had an underground network of mutant supporters, many of whom gave time and money to Charles for the Academy.  
Almost daily would there be a knock on the door, and either Hank or I would answer it, then take the new, scared mutant to the professor. We were a halfway house for mutants, but no mutants stayed for more than a week. I don't know where they would go, hopefully spreading the word. There was never a night without a visitor.  
For once, I felt genuinely useful. I was doing something important, a foundational building block for the good of mutant kind. Not a waitress or attendant.  
A writer. An artist. A teacher.  
That's what Charles was. Everything he did, he did gracefully and with great care. Was I doing this for the good of mutant kind or to be around and please Charles? Both would be the answer.  
Ever since we met, I could feel this chemistry surrounding us, nothing like I had ever experienced with anyone else, romantically or otherwise. We understood each other, we would be in the same room, not having to talk, but still feel comfortable. There were nights we stayed up until the birds chirped, just talking. Even in the beginnings, I could feel that Charles was my soulmate.  
Our first kiss was more than a month after I began living in the mansion. Charles and I were close but... Was he interested romantically? I knew he knew that I wanted that. He could read my mind and that's what I was thinking about half the time.  
I finally felt my romantic emotions reciprocated one evening in August. About once a week, Charles and I would walk around the garden behind the mansion, just talking and enjoying each other's company, usually around dusk. We could see the sun setting behind the hills, just as we usually did.  
I looked into those bright blue eyes, the ones that had been torturing me for the past month, so beautiful.  
"Susan, there is something I've been wanting to say. For a while now," Charles began. I could feel my stomach twist with anticipation. Would he confess his love to me?  
"I feel like I have been unfair to you this past month. For all the hours we have shared together, for all the thoughts I have heard, I have always been scared to share how I feel about you. I..." He paused, biting his lip. I timidly reached out to him and, in a moment of indecisiveness, I held his hands. I could feel my cheeks reddening, I looked away. Charles said nothing, so I looked back, hands still attached.  
He too was blushing, his bright blue eyes unmoving from mine. He smiled, leaning forward. As did I until our lips touched.  
It was like electricity. Whether from our powers or a legitimate bonding of emotions, we both felt it. We pulled away, I let go of his hands. We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Then, simultaneously, we jumped at each other. Our faces attacking each other, I held onto his neck and face for dear life as he did to me. A full on make out session, our tongues flickering in and out of each other's mouths. I ran my hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, if we were any closer we would be melded. Our bodies changed positions but our lips stayed together. He was now leaning me backwards, his left arm holding my head and his right arm around my waist. I held onto the sides of his head, not wanting it to end but feeling that it would.  
Charles removed his lips from mine at last, still holding onto me. We looking into each other's eyes again. I began giggling and he began chuckling, that turned into full fledged laughter.  
We heard a cheer from above. We both looked up to see Hank and another mutant sticking their heads out of the window, clapping.  
"Oh my god," I continued laughing, turning to bury my face into Charles' chest. Without thinking, I turned invisible, leaving Charles looking alone.  
"Susan?" Charles asked. I looked up at him but he didn't see me. I looked back down at my hands, realizing they weren't there. Then realized I was invisible. As quickly as I had disappeared, I reappeared. Charles' panicked look went soft when he saw me, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry, Charles, it's like a reflex now, I didn't even realize I disappeared," I said, face still in his chest.  
"I understand," he said to me, his arms still around me. We stayed like this until it was too dark to see.


	3. Chapter 3

I worked with Charles in Cerebro nearly every time he was in it. Writing down names or controlling the dashboard as Hank had taught me. It had been 2 days since The Kiss, and Charles hadn't spoken of it. Neither had I, but I decided on doing so today after the Cerebro appointment.

Charles removed the helmet, leaving it where it was, and walked over to the printer. 12 names today, more than usual.  
"Susan, did you see these? How many?" He asked excitedly. I looked over at his smiling face, holding up the list. He looked back down at it, rewriting the names onto a different piece of paper.  
I guess this was as good a time as any.  
I thought hard, sometimes I can speak telepathically to Charles without him doing so first.  
Charles paused in writing the names. He turned and looked over at me.  
"Do you love me, Charles?" I asked telepathically. I bit my lip, blushing. Of course he doesn't, he hasn't known you that long! You sound desperate!  
I realized that Charles could hear these thoughts as well.  
"I mean, uh-"  
"Susan, I like you, I really do, but I..." Charles looked down, ashamed, "I don't think this... Relationship would work. I mean, you are a colleague in this endeavor! And this Academy and mutant searching has taken over my life! I barely have time to sleep, let alone maintain a stable relationship, and..."  
Charles walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and speaking aloud, "You deserve better than me. You are a beautiful, smart, intuitive woman, and you deserve the world." He looked into my eyes for a moment before turning away and letting me go. He went back to writing down names. I just stared at him, blinking away tears I didn't want him to see. I felt like a knife was twisting into my heart, a cold spreading through my insides. I turned and left Cerebro, quickly walking out the door before turning invisible. I ran to my room, no one able to see me cry.  
I silently cried into my pillow. How the hell was I going to be able to work with Charles after that!? I could only see two options: leave or make him fall in love with me.  
Might as well try the latter first.  
I knew he was in love with me. I knew he wanted to put my best interests first, but this was not how I wanted that to be done. He doesn't think he would make a good boyfriend, but he doesn't realize that he already has. I had the notion that he wasn't around many girls growing up, besides Mystique, but maybe I can...seduce him.  
That's so stupid. Me? Seduce? Seduce him? He would probably see right through me and laugh at my trying. No, he wouldn't laugh. He just wouldn't take me seriously.  
But I would give it a go.  
There was a part of the mansion that had spare clothes in it for people who needed them. Lately, I had been raiding that closet to take more clothes for me, since I only had two dresses and a pair of slacks with me. Now I had a full closet.  
There was this silky, short red dress that I had found. It wasn't my size but I made it work. A size too small but hey, it really highlighted my breasts and my ass. And my tummy, but I would suck that in. Overall, it made me look hot, genuinely gorgeous. I had never worn anything like it before. The neckline plunged so low, I would get lost in my own cleavage. The straps crisscrossed in the back to show off most my back. There wasn't much material covering my ass, but that was the point, wasn't it? I put on the black heels with the dress. Together, they made my legs look like they went on forever.  
I put on a pair of earrings and lipstick, looked myself up and down again, then disappeared.  
I knew that Charles would have left Cerebro by now. It wasn't uncommon for me to spend some time invisible, just following people around. You'd be surprised at what you will see people doing alone.  
I had only followed Charles once, he started playing the piano. I think he heard my thoughts, knowing I was there, watching him play beautifully, but he never said anything about it.  
I walked out of my room and made it downstairs to Cerebro. Charles was just leaving, papers under his arm. He whistled a tune as he walked to his office, dropping off the papers, then went up the stairs. I followed him into his bedroom.  
I had never been in here before. The largest room in the house, equipped with a fireplace, bed, desk, bookshelves, separate bathroom, and another piano that looked unused for ages.  
Charles removed his tie and vest, kicking off his shoes as well. As he was hanging his vest up in his closet, he stopped whistling. He froze. I froze too, trying not to think.  
This was bad.  
"Susan, I know you're in here," he said, walking back into his room. He stood in the center of the room, arms folded. I walked behind him before I revealed myself.  
"How did you know?" I asked quietly. Charles spun around to look at me, doing a double take. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes going wide. He looked away shamefully before pulling himself together to look at me again. I was leaning my back against his desk, hunched over, hair covering part of my face.  
This wasn't a good idea, this wasn't a good idea, I thought to myself self consciously. Charles looked me up and down before walking over to me.  
He stood close to me, close enough that my breasts were touching him.  
"Stand up straight, Susan," he whispered. I looked up timidly. My shoulders went back, my knees locked, my head up and hair out of my face. I was taller than him now in these heels.  
Surprisingly, Charles didn't look down when he could have. Instead, he stood closer to me, pressing his body to mine, his hands reached up and he gently held my head in his hands.  
He brought my forehead down to touch his. I looked into my eyes as I placed my hands over his.  
"Listen, Susan, you don't need to do this for me. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen and put you before anything else. Someone who will be there for you no matter what... But... As I say these things, I realize that I could never stand to see you with anyone else, how it would break my heart to see you with another man, knowing that I had loved you all this time..." He brought his lips to mine with the gentlest of kisses.  
"Charles, you just described yourself. I know that helping mutants is your number one priority but... You forget that I am also a mutant, also benefitting from your work. You are always there for me, Charles, you listen to my thoughts and understand me better than anyone I have ever met. There is no one better than you, Charles, no one," I said to him, a tear escaping my eye.  
I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer to me, closer into me. We began kissing, gently at first then with more urgency.  
I began unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped.  
"Susan, I... Are you sure?" He asked timidly. I bit my lip, smiling and nodding. "This is all I want, Charles."  
I kicked off my high heels and continued to unbutton his shirt. I forced it off of him, then pushed him to the bed. He was... Surprisingly fit for someone who spends most of his time researching.  
He lay on his back, legs off the bed still, leaning up a bit to look at me. His abs rippled as he moved. He sat up more to pull me between his legs, kissing me more.  
I paused to take off the dress. I was nervous. I had only slept with one other man before, about 2 years ago. The most nerve wracking part was showing your nakedness, your self consciousness, to someone you were trying to impress. I closed my eyes and dropped the dress, only wearing a pair of thin, lacy underwear.  
I resisted the urge to hold my arms over my chest, and tried even harder to resist the urge to become invisible. So much anxiety leading up to this point.  
Charles, still sitting on the bed, looked at my breasts, then up at my face. Noticing my shame, he stood, hugging me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked into those bright blue eyes, full of concern.  
"I just... I'm self conscious. The last guy, the only guy I've ever slept with, was a jackass. I shouldn't have slept with him, he thought I was too fat." I looked down at my size D breasts, past them at my stomach. I had lost weight these past months, but my tummy was still visible.  
"Hey, hey, Susan! Susan, I am not him. He was a complete jackass to call you fat. You're not fat! You're beautiful!" He looked back down at me, then back into my eyes, "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you are allowing me to see you naked. You are amazing and sexy. You need to accept that, you just are," he said, finishing with a kiss.  
"And you know what else, Susan?" He asked. "I'm still a virgin." He laughed. He just raised his eyebrows, giving me an 'oh well' expression. I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" I asked. A beautiful man as yourself never seduced a college girl?  
"Never," he answered, "I told you I was too busy for relationships," he winked and began kissing me again. "So show me a good time," he whispered before kissing my ear and down my neck. I smiled, I will.  
He finally cupped his hands around my breasts. He breathed deeply, beginning to grope them. He pinched my nipples between his fingers occasionally, then finally rested his face in my chest. He kissed my breasts thoughtfully, moving around. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, running my hands through his hair while he sat on the bed, me standing between his legs.  
His arms were wrapped completely around me. He finally let go, standing up to kiss me. I unbuckled his belt, throwing it to the floor. His pants next, I unbuttoned them and dropped them around his feet.  
I reached into his underwear to grab his dick. He stiffened, not knowing the sensation. I pulled down his underwear, then wrapped my right hand around his dick, moving my hand up and down, more rapidly. His mouth moved to an O shape, he couldn't say anything. I continued this as he laid down on the bed. I only stopped to let him remove my underwear, handing it to him. He gripped the bundle in his left hand as I mounted him. He breathed hard and I began riding him. I moaned as well, my head going back, my long brown hair reaching 3/4 of the way down my back. I went harder and faster, Charles gripping the sheets to either side of him. We both released pleasurable sounds throughout the experience, fireworks going off in my head.  
I finally got off of him, laying on my side next to him. He slowly relaxed, his knees going down to lay on the bed. His breathing began to go back to normal as I played with his chest hair. He wrapped his left arm around me, pulling me closer so I could rest my head on him.  
"Did I show you a good time?" I thought to him.  
He smiled, "You showed me the best time."  
I stifled a giggle. We laid there on Charles' bed until we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We both awoke the next morning to the sound of Hank knocking on the door. I was disoriented for a moment. This wasn't my room. Until I realized...it wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, sunshine," Charles said to me, kissing my forehead before getting out of bed. I smiled, "Good morning."  
"Did you sleep well?" Charles asked as he put on his underwear and pants from yesterday.  
"You have no idea," I said, stretching my arms out. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Charles looked at me, biting his lower lip, smiling.  
He finally answered the door, still putting on a shirt. Hank stood there with a young man. "Professor! Sorry to wake you, we'll wait in your study," Hank said apologetically.  
"I'll be there momentarily," Charles answered with a smile, closing the door. He turned to me, buttoning his shirt.  
"I get to wear your shirt now, like they do in the movies," I told Charles, picking up the shirt he was wearing last night. He smiled, laughing. "Yes you do," he walked over, kissing me goodbye, "Duty calls. I'll see you later."  
I waved him a goodbye as he winked at me, closing the door behind him. I stopped. I just slept with Charles Xavier.  
I just slept with Professor X.  
Charles was mine now.  
I purposely left my underwear on Charles' bed. I picked up Charles' shirt, putting it on unbuttoned, collected my dress and shoes, and turned invisible. Luckily for me, the walk of shame would never happen.  
Charles was only a few doors down from my room anyway.  
I laid on my bed when I knew I was alone. I wrapped Charles' shirt around me more, covering my face with it so I could smell it. I could smell Charles. I smiled. I have gotten what I wanted.  
I stood up and looked in the mirror. Wearing nothing but his shirt, I studied my body. This is what Charles saw last night. My full breasts, my long legs, my medium ass. My tummy. You could tell I had lost weight recently. After that first month of traveling and walking, barely eating anything everyday, my accidental diet resulted in my losing about 20 pounds. I gained a few back when I had access to a kitchen here, but now my stomach has shrunk. I'm eating less than I used to, and I'm trying to eat healthier. I'm going to become hot. For Charles. And myself.  
These last 2 months have changed my life. I never would have guessed two months ago that I would've gone from waiting tables to misogynistic assholes at 4 am to now, much hotter and finally having sex with the man of your dreams. And being around your people! Mutants! This is better than I could've dreamed!  
I tried buttoning his shirt. I could button the buttons on the bottom but the ones over my breasts couldn't reach. I had finally reached a point I had been aiming for: looking sexy in a button up shirt. I felt like an anime character, no bra or underwear, just a shirt that was too tight to even fit over my breasts. I spun and looked myself over. Yeah, I would do me.  
With that thought, something inside me triggered. Why was I so self conscious? I was hot, no wonder Charles was impressed. I no longer had image issues.  
I finally put on some real clothes and decided to go see Hank in the lab.  
I walked in, knocking on the door frame.  
Hank was leaning over a microscope. He turned around and saw me, smiling and waving me over. I walked up next to him. He looked over at me, smiling.  
"What?" I asked. He just raised his eyebrows, his stupid smile not wavering.  
"Hank, what is it?" I asked, laughing.  
"So, Susan... You and Charles?" He asked, double raising his eyebrows.  
My look of surprise must've given me away. Or the fact that I turned invisible.  
"Ha! I knew it!" He nearly yelled to no one. I noticed I disappeared again and reappeared.  
I looked deflated and slumped into the lab stool next to him. "How'd you know?" I asked, giving him a painful expression.  
He just smiled, looking back down at his microscope, "Well, besides the fact that your version of blushing is disappearing, and that I could, you know, hear you guys," he just looked back at me, winking, me hitting him on the arm, "I knew it from the beginning..." He answered nonchalantly.  
I perked up. I leaned over to him. "Beginning? Explain, Hank?" I commanded, sarcastically resting my chin on both hands.  
Hank gave that cute half smile he does when he knows he's done something right before explaining, "Simple, Susan, I have been shipping you and the professor since I walked you into his study that night. The way he looked at you. I just knew. Which is why I was cheering when you two FINALLY kissed." He just looked at me from over his glasses. I laughed, remembering. "It took long enough! Plus, you guys were always hanging around each other. Not that I showed you how to use Cerebro to be with Charles, but I showed you how to use Cerebro to be with Charles." He laughed. I laughed too, leaning over and side hugging him, still facing the lab bench.  
"God, I love you, Hank," I laughed.  
"You're very welcome indeed. I should start charging a commission, huh?" I laughed, Hank smiled. I got up, patting him on the back before leaving.  
I paused at the door, "Hank, how come I have never seen you turn into that blue monkey beast you always talk about?" Hank didn't turn around to look at me at first, but when he did, he dramatically took his glasses off.  
"Hopefully, you never will. But if you ever do, just know that we are in more trouble than you can even imagine." I said nothing as we kept our eye contact for a few more seconds. He turned, putting his glasses back on and looked into his microscope as if nothing had happened. I looked at him a few more moments before moving on.

Maybe I should learn how to control my powers better? Train like some of the other mutants did. There would be a war, we all knew there would be, and I wanted to be prepared. Not much you could do with invisibility besides protecting yourself, but I was wondering if there was a way I could turn other people invisible. I must talk to Charles about that.  
But even shooting a gun would be useful. Throwing knifes. Hand on hand combat. Anything.  
"Throwing knives? Really?" Charles asked as he rounded the corner towards me. He didn't even look up from a stack of papers he was holding.  
"Rude!" I exclaimed, not actually mad at him. He looked up at me and smiled as I looped my arm through his. We walked to Cerebro together.  
"But I was thinking that I could train! Learn how to expand my powers! Or at least self defense!" I said to him. He mulled over it and we walked quickly.  
"I think it is an excellent idea. It's about time we got you doing physical things and not just research with me," he answered.  
"I think we both know how good I am at physical things," I thought to him. He looked into my eyes, biting his lip and blushing. "Yes, we do." He answered. I kissed him on the cheek as we continued walking.  
As we turned another corner, we nearly bumped into the new mutant that Hank introduced this morning.  
"Oh, sorry, Professor," the young man said. He scratched his head, his rumpled shirt smudged with dirt stains. His eyes were bloodshot, he was probably walking all night. He looked gaunt, his dark hair falling into his face. He looked no older than 18, probably a runaway.  
"It's alright, Stephen," Charles answered. But Stephen wasn't paying attention to Charles, he was paying attention to me. He looked me up and down, almost as if looking at me gave him energy.  
"Hi, I'm Stephen," he said to me with a smirk. I reached out and shook his hand, fairly certain he was going to flirt with me. Charles' face was reddening as he glared at Stephen.  
"C'mon, Susan, busy day today. We'll see you later, Stephen," he said as he quickly pulled me away from the new mutant. Stephen stared at me as Charles took me away.  
"What was that about?" I asked Charles when we reached Cerebro.  
I had a feeling that Charles probably read Stephen's lusting mind after me, making him uncomfortable. This was a good sign, Charles protecting me.  
"It's exactly what you think," he said to me, "I could hear and see graphic... Well, of you and him, just in those few moments he saw you." Charles looked disgusted, but I smirked. Teens, I guess. I was flattered but still creeped out. I was just glad Charles got defensive.  
"Well, thank you," I said to him, leaning over a dashboard, my low cut shirt facing him. I took his face in my hands and gave him a sudden, deep kiss. His eyebrows raised in surprise but his eyes closed. We held it there for a few more seconds, but when we broke apart, Hank was standing there, lab coat on, clipboard in hand. It felt more like a sitcom than anything.  
"Ready to get started, Professor?" Hank asked, making sure to wait a few moments longer than necessary to make things awkward.  
I noticed parts of me would flicker invisible, I was trying so hard to not let my emotions get the best of me and make me disappear.  
"Of course, Hank," Charles said, over dramatically jogging to the center of Cerebro and putting on the helmet.  
"Yeah, thanks, Charles," Hank said sarcastically, slowly turning to the dashboard while reading his clipboard. I couldn't help but laugh, Charles fake stretching as if he was about to run a race.  
"Are you ready already, Hank? We don't have all day!" Charles yelled over at him, still laughing. Hank just flipped him off, resulting in more laughter from all of us. I walked over to a different dashboard so we could get started. I loved my job.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Hank answered, taking a bite out of his sandwich after I told him I wanted to train. He slowly chomped on his lunch as I explained my theory on turning other people invisible.

"I'm assuming that I would have to be touching them, I've never tried it before. Objects are easy, I just think of them as connected to me, and they disappear with me, that's how I get my clothes to disappear too," I told him, stuffing my face with a forkful of salad.  
"Can you just make your clothes disappear?" Hank said jokingly, some sandwich still in his mouth. I gasped, punching him in the arm, both of us laughing.  
"Yeah, I can," I said as I made my clothes fade away, only leaving my bra and underwear visible. I was sitting up straight, legs crossed, high heels on. I wore my black push up bra and black underwear. I sat up straight, seeing Hank stare at me. I gave him long enough to remember to masturbate to but not long enough to think I was giving him any real hints. I let the visibility of my clothes fade back slowly, nonchalantly eating my salad. I looked back up at Hank, whose face have him away to what was happening in his second brain.  
"Told ya I could," I said with a shrug.  
"Very nice for you to test for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to write down the results to my hypothesis. Remember, it's not science unless you write it down!" He gave some forced laughter, then got up quickly, taking his tray, not facing me to go to his lab. I just laughed. I win.  
I finished my salad and left to go find Charles. I turned invisible and walked around the mansion. What I loved about being invisible was that you could just pass by, completely unnoticed. You could stare at someone forever and they wouldn't know. You could watch people when they were most vulnerable, when they were alone. I know their secrets, I know them. They don't know me, of course. Many of the mutants here have never actually seen me. I know I would make a good spy. I feel like each mutants' powers have something to do with their personalities. I haven't proven that yet, but at least I feel that way about mine. I've always felt invisible anyway. When my powers started showing up around puberty, it felt more than just a power. It defined me. I was always in the background, never noticed even by my parents or teachers. I never had many friends, and even my "friends" didn't really pay much attention to me. School was hell and life at home was worse. I never made actual good friends until I started working at age 15. My first job was just to put books away at a used bookshop in the middle of town. Even though this was the only book shop, and the library was on the other side of town, it rarely had people in it. An elderly woman who had lived in the town her whole life owned the shop, her father built it before her. She was an acquaintance of my mother's from church, which was where I had first met her. At the time, I didn't know she owned the bookshop, you never saw her when you went in there. But I already spent a lot of time in that little bookshop. I was talking to her about it at church one day when she told me she owned it. One thing led to another and I was offered a job. Minimum wage to put books away for her, and I could have any books I wanted. It was a great deal and I ended up spending most of my time there. The elderly woman and I became pretty good friends. Seeing as we were both there everyday, we talked about books and the town we had both been living in our entire lives, she told me about herself when she was younger and I told her about my school and home problems. Me, a 15 year old girl, was best friends with an elderly woman. And I was fine with that. She was the first person who really understood me.  
My sophomore year ended and summer began. I went to the bookshop everyday, I rarely saw my parents, which I loved.  
Apparently, every summer, the elderly woman's granddaughter came down from New York to spend time with her. She was 16 and worked in the bookshop with her grandmother. I was a little nervous when she told me about her. Would she be a bitch? Cool? A nerd? Outgoing? I didn't know what to expect.  
On a Monday afternoon, I was the only person in the shop. She had gone to her house to wait for her granddaughter to show up. It wasn't uncommon for me to be the only person in the shop, to open and close it everyday. I didn't have friends, I didn't want to go to the community pool, I didn't like going outside and I definitely, definitely did not want to spend time with my parents.  
The bell on the door jingled around 3:00, so I left my box of books and walked to the front. The elderly woman walked in, followed by a teenage girl with red and black hair. The elderly woman introduced her granddaughter, Clara.  
Clara looked up at me, her nearly yellow eyes staring into my soul. She had on killer winged eyeliner, red lipstick, combat boots and a leather jacket. Her arms became unfolded to shake my hand.  
"Susan," I said to her. Clara smiled.  
Wow. She's really hot.  
That's when I stopped. What? Hot? I was very attracted to this girl. I wasn't a lesbian... Was I?  
No, I liked guys! I was straight! But she... Damn.  
Meeting Clara was where I first encountered my bisexuality.  
I tried not to blush while the elderly woman talked to the both of us. Or even worse, became invisible. It took all my concentration to stay visible around these people! If they found out I was a mutant... I would be gone for good.  
Damn. Was I a lesbian? A lesbian mutant? How much worse could you get in this town?  
The elderly woman told me to show Clara to the back of the store. Thoughts of me pushing her against a bookshelf and making out with her clouded my mind. I shook my head and focused on going to the very back of the store, not speaking or looking at Clara.  
We reached the back and Clara plopped down in the only chair, putting her feet up on a stack of books. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, resting. I kinda just stood there and stared at her, wanting to yell at her for putting her feet on books or straddle her and touch her or talk to her or do anything to break this awkward silence. But, as usual, I did nothing. Just stood there awkwardly, just waiting for someone else to do something.  
She opened one eye and looked at me. I was still just standing there. She closed it again and said "So what's your story?"  
I was taken aback. Story? Me? You want to know about me? No one ever asked about me. You're more interesting.  
She opened her eye again, "Today, Susan," she said. Hey, at least she remembered my name.  
"I, um, I like reading, hate talking to strangers and I don't have many friends. What about you?" I said quickly. Dammit, I've said too much.  
She opened both eyes now, taking her feet off the book and sitting normally now. Well, she was hunched over, elbows resting on her legs, looking up at me. "Not many friends, huh? I know what you mean." She stood up.  
"Really?" I asked. She was hot and looked like she could get away with anything. I didn't believe her.  
"Yeah, man, I make enemies quickly. It's a gift, really," she said, patting my shoulder, then walking to a box.  
"So, what do you guys do for fun here? Probably just sleep around, huh?" She asked, smiling. Shit. I didn't hang around people like her.  
I just shrugged, "I'm not really people here. I spend most of my time in this shop."  
She just nodded, not acting surprised. "So do you have a boyfriend, Susan?" She asked, not looking at me. "No," I answered shamefully. "Surprise," Clara whispered to herself. Rude.  
"Girlfriend?" She asked, looking up at me. I was taken aback with that one. "No," I answered again, a little offended from the previous comment. "You know there's nothing wrong with being gay right, Susan? It's just a label," Clara said in a serious tone. I just shrugged, "Being gay in this town is almost as bad as being a mutant. If there are any gay people in this town, no one will ever find out." Clara just raised her eyebrows. "So the mutants too?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what happened to the guy who could walk through walls, but he certainly doesn't live here anymore." I sighed, remembering John. He was a part of the fire department, very nice guy. He was found out a few months back, so shunned he might as well have been invisible.  
Clara sighed, changing the subject, "So you've never been kissed, I'm assuming?" She asked, looking up at me again. I just frowned at her. "Of course not. Look at me," I said, giving up. She looked me up and down. I was wearing a long, tan skirt, boots and a dark sweater. Not exactly summer outfit. I didn't wear makeup and I didn't really care. I didn't want to impress anyone. I was just me.  
"Well I can see why," Clara said, standing up. She looked at me, walking around me, she pulled my sweater in the back so that the sweater looked tight on my front. My boobs and stomach were highlighted. I crossed my arms over my body, insecure. She let go of the sweater and pulled my skirt up to just above my knees. I hadn't shaved my legs in a while. She pulled my skirt up a little more before I slapped her hand away. "Damn, Susan, you should be showing off those legs, they look like they go on forever!" She told me, a hint of wanting in her eyes. I just rolled my eyes, my arms still crossed.  
"How old are you, Susan?" She asked, I timidly answered 15, that I was turning 16 next week. She gave me a smirk. "Tell you what, I'm going to help you. My goal is that you get your first kiss before you turn 16! Seriously, I'll teach you stuff! How to dress and talk and do, ya know, girl stuff! Oh, this'll be great!" You could see her gears working, smiling. I however was not impressed at all. Extremely scared, actually. She didn't know the food chain here or that I had extreme social anxiety. This was going to be...  
"Great!"  
Terrible...


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, Clara found my house the next morning. She knocked on the door, even though I was still asleep. I groaned, hearing the banging on the door. It wasn't even 7:30 yet. Both my parents had gone to work and my little sister was at a friend's house. I forced myself out of bed and went downstairs, looking out the window. Clara. With a duffle bag. Shit.  
I opened the door, still in my pajamas.  
"What?" I asked, a little too loudly. She winced at the sight of me, only wearing a nightgown and my hair everywhere. I let her in, "I might as well come in and dress you for the day. We're going out after work." She smiled, her eyes wandering from my hair and face to my breasts not wearing a bra. She continued smiling, holding our the duffle bag.  
"I don't want to go out, Clara, do you even know anyone here?" I asked in a whiny tone, leading her upstairs to my room.  
"Yeah I went to the diner last night and talked to some teenagers. Made some friends, something you should learn to do," she mocked. I just flipped her off, "Anyway, I met this guy name Tyler who us having an official end of school year party and I was invited to bring anyone. You've never been to a party before have you?" She asked. Actually, I have. Several in fact, just no one knew I was there. Yes, I used my invisibility to go to a teen party but I didn't have to actually interact with anyone. Which is how I liked it. I accidentally watched several couples having sex, people throwing up, and the like. I decided to just go for the free beer, which I turned invisible with me.  
"Tyler? Tyler Jones?" I asked. He was a year older than me but was always the one who threw parties. I'm pretty sure everyone in this town knew about Tyler Jones' party except for his parents.  
"Yeah I think so," she answered with a shrug. I sighed. He was very attractive but never noticed me. I never really had crushes on people because I knew that they would never work out. I just admired from afar.  
Except for Clara. This was definitely a crush and I hated it. And somehow, she had become my best friend.  
"So, I brought some of my clothes you could borrow, I also brought make up and some sewing materials in case I can fix some of the clothes you already have." She said. I shrugged. I didn't care about fashion, I didn't have that kind of sense. And I wasn't exactly attached enough to my clothes for me to care if she butchered some of them.  
"I am going to make you hot. Now go shave your legs," she said, patting me on the back, me rolling my eyes. I turned on the water as I heard her rip through my closet.  
"You know," she yelled from my room, "I never thought anyone had an entire closet that was a disgrace, but you my friend, you have proven me wrong." I just laughed and began shaving my legs. I could hear her groaning in disapproval of my fashion choices.  
When I finished, I walked back into my room, an outfit laid out for me while the rest of my clothes were just thrown on the floor. Great.  
"What the hell, Clara-" but she shushed me before I could finish.  
"Evil genius creating here," she said, leaning over my desk with her sewing kit and one of my sweaters.  
I rolled my eyes and began changing my clothes, back to her. They were her clothes and they were a little too small on me, but accentuated my breasts and the skirt showed off my legs. What would my parents say?  
She turned to glance at me, looking back at her work, then completely turned around to stare at me.  
"Damn..." She said, staring at me. I began blushing, holding my hands behind my back so she wouldn't see them disappearing.  
"You look hot, Susan. Wow, I'm good at this!" She said with a smile. She stood up and walked around me again. She pulled at my skirt a bit and pulled down my tank top a little more to show off my blossoming breasts. She kept touching me, making me uncomfortable. I finally had to pull away so that I wouldn't turn invisible.  
"Weren't you sewing something?" I asked. She smiled, going back to her work. "Wear those boots over there," she told me, pointing to the black leather shoes in the corner. Oh yeah, those. I've only ever worn them once, to a party that no one saw me at, but they were something that my little sister told my mom to buy me for Christmas. They were in style but my family clearly didn't know me well enough to know that I didn't care about them. But they were apparently going to be useful.  
I put them on, the slight heel making me feel unbalanced. But Clara only beamed.  
"Look at you, sexy girl! Now for makeup!" She sat me down in the bathroom and just went to town with the makeup. I didn't say anything but I knew she knew what she was doing.  
When she finished, I finally looked at be mirror. At myself. I gasped. I looked unrecognizable. Pretty, yes. Me, no. It wasn't that comfortable either, I could feel the paint on my skin. Unnatural. But I thanked Clara for her work. The winged eyeliner and lipstick made me match her.  
"Hair." She said. I was scared at what she would do. "Not much," she answered when I asked. She said the same about that makeup.  
While she was working on my hair, I asked her about New York.  
"Yeah, I like it. Kinda overrated, but I basically do whatever I want. It's a neat town, I grew up there, I know my way around. Maybe that's why I like coming down here in the summer, it's completely different. No traffic, no bustling people, no bright lights. Not as dramatic, not as cozy. New York is for people who are private while small towns like this is for people to gawk at your life. I think you understand." I did.  
"I've been coming up here the past three summers, but this year I came even earlier. There was a...fire in our apartment. Burned a lot of things. Mom just sent me here this summer so she could fix everything." Her tone had gone dark.  
"What happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned.  
She roughly brushed through my think brown hair.  
"I left the stove on. It was all my fault." She answered, pulling at my hair.  
"I'm sure it wasn't-"  
"It was." I couldn't argue with her.  
She finally finished my hair: straightened but curled at the bottom, with the hair around my face pulled back behind me, my bangs sweeping over my forehead. It actually looked really good.  
"Perfect," she said. I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself at all. But I might as well do it, so people wouldn't recognize me from school. This might actually be fun.  
"I can see your face now!" Said Clara, staring into my eyes. Damn, Clara was hot. I would like to say butterflies were in my stomach but it was much worse, more like wasps stinging my insides. But I just smiled and thanked her.  
We worked in the bookshop the rest of the day. I felt fairly uncomfortable in my new outfit, but I was approved by Clara's grandmother. I think she knew how much I needed this.  
Clara's grandmother left around 3:00, saying that we could lock up by ourselves around 5:00 so we could get to the party. She was very nice. Clara and I basically just hung out together in the back of the store for a while. We laughed as she told me a few stories about her school in New York.  
Around 4:30, there was the bell sound of the front door. We both just looked at each other until I finally stood up to go to the front of the store. I walked up and saw who had just come in: Tyler Jones. I froze. What was I wearing? I took a moment to compose myself, then walked past him, trying to show off my legs. He peered down at me as I walked behind the counter. He put down the book he was holding and walked over to the counter to face me. I pretended to busy myself with the boxes behind the counter, bending over to pick up a book, my ass to him. He cleared his throat and I turned my head over my shoulder to look at him. He was leaning on the counter, varsity jacket still on in the summer. Douche. But I forced a smile and leaned over the counter, being someone I was not.  
"Hi," I said as happily as I could. He said hi back, just smiling and looking at me. Is this how flirting worked?  
"Um, what can I help you with?" I asked him.  
He looked down at my chest again, then back up at me, still smiling. "Actually I was looking for someone, Clara?" He asked. I just nodded, jealous that my moment of attention had just ended but relieved that I wouldn't have to talk to him much longer.  
"Yeah, I'll go get her," I answered, walking around the counter.  
"What's your name?" He asked before I could scurry away. I paused. I couldn't say Susan. Not that he would remember me, but I needed something better, sexier.  
"Scarlett," I told him, "What's yours?"  
He raised his eyebrows, "You don't know who I am?" I just shook my head. "I'm Tyler. Jones..." He walked up closer to me, only a few inches apart. I was suddenly feeling more nervous. "Actually, I'm uh, having a party tonight if you'd like to come, Scarlett, be my personal guest," he said, winking.  
Wow.  
"I'll uh, I'll see if I can come," I answered with a fake smile. I left him there staring at me while I felt thoroughly uncomfortable. Is this how normal girls were treated?  
I found Clara in the back, throwing peanuts in the air and catching them in her mouth.  
"Tyler Jones out there to see you." I said, she disgustedly raised an eyebrow, "I know, I feel the same." Clara just laughed and stood up.  
"Oh, and my name is Scarlett now," I told her. She slowly have me a proud half smile, looking my up and down and answered, "Okay, Scarlett."  
She left and all I could feel was my heart pounding fast. Yes, I was definitely in love with Clara.  
She came back about five minutes later. "Tyler Jones is gone and gave me his address and tried to flirt with me. Disgusting." We both laughed. Just another thing we had in common, the hatred of Tyler Jones.  
6:00 rolled around and people began showing up at the Jones residence. Clara and I didn't come until about 7:00, taking our time from the bookshop to his house. Not that it was far, we were just really slow.  
Cars lined the street but even more people were inside. We walked in and I recognized people from school. The music was playing loud, but even through all of it, we both got attention when we walked in. So many people stared at us, I was uncomfortable. Don't disappear, don't disappear!  
We were handed cups with beer, we were gawked at and whispered about and pointed at. Did they recognize me? There was no way. I couldn't even recognize me and they didn't even know who I was. Besides, my "friends" wouldn't come to a party.  
It was just Clara and me. We walked to the back of the house and found Tyler with a bunch of football players. Cliche, I know.  
We were the punk kids at a football game, I finally realized. They stopped and stared. The girls disgusted, the guys gawking. Their little minds couldn't wrap around our existence.  
"Clara, Scarlett, glad you could come!" Tyler said, coming up and hugging each of us. Oh god.  
"Of course! What else is there to do?" Clara laughed. Only I and the guys laughed, the girls still glaring.  
I rested my hand on my hip, drinking, letting Clara do all the talking, "Yeah, back in New York, there's this club that my friend gets us into because his boyfriend works security. It's so cool, there's strobe lights and glow in the dark paint and the music is awesome! Best part is, they don't ID! Literally all the tequila you can drink! Right, Scarlett?" She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Oh yeah! Remember that one time when Chaz barfed on Troye? I swear it was like glitter!" I laughed.  
She laughed too, both of us playing along, "That was hysterical! I'm so glad I get to come down to one of these, uh, high school parties though. You never know what you can find in the bedrooms. Do you have any vodka, Tyler?"  
Everyone just stared at her. "Um, no just beer." He answered.  
Clara looked almost defeated, "Oh it's alright, I guess it'll have to do. I usually can't get loose with something that weak though. I mean, beer's ok, but with vodka I can usually lose my clothes by the third shot, am I right, Scarlett?"  
I just laughed, "Ooooh, yes you can," I said, not knowing if she was telling the truth or not. Either way, all I could think of was getting drunk with Clara and having lesbian sex, which I could really go for.  
I noticed some of the guys trying to hide boners after her little shpeel about vodka.  
She just looped her arm through mine and led me away with her.  
We made it to the backyard and we both just burst out laughing. "That was beautiful! How did you come up with that!?"  
Clara shrugged, "Most of it was true, actually," she said with a smile. Wow. I really wanted her...  
Some boys began chatting us up and we made our way inside. We eventually got separated, I continued with my character of Scarlett, knowing that this wasn't me at all.  
A few hours had gone by and I hadn't seen Clara. I got away from a group of boys asking me about New York to go look for her. It took a good twenty minutes before I found her: straddling Tyler Jones and making out with him on the couch. I froze, just staring. No. NO. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, pulling my head down with it. I felt lightheaded and ready to cry seeing this. Her jacket and tank top were off, his hands on her breasts. Maybe he found some vodka.  
I turned quickly, trying to find a place to disappear. I ran outside and disappeared in the cover of darkness. I just sat there and began crying. No, not Clara! No, I liked her, I loved her! How could she do this to me!? And it wasn't just some guy, it was Tyler Jones! We both hated him!  
Maybe i was so mad because I thought she was a lesbian too. Maybe she wasn't, maybe she has a boyfriend back in New York! Ugh, I had been so stupid! This is 1955 in a small southern town. No mutants, no gays, even black people were scarce. I don't know how long I sat there, but I cried, my make up was ruined, I could already tell.  
I decided to just wait in the front yard until Clara left the house to look for me, then I would reappear in the cover of darkness.  
I watched drunk teenagers trickle out of Tyler's house for another hour before i saw Clara standing in the front yard, looking for me. I reappeared and walked up to her side.  
"Oh, there you are, ready to go?" she asked, putting on her jacket. I just nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice my smudged makeup. We both walked back to my house, I figured she could just spend the night with me.  
Well, not like that, but you get the idea.  
My parents! Shit!  
We climbed through the window on the side of the house to get upstairs. We tiptoed to my room where...  
My parents were waiting.  
My entire world came crashing down with a single look from my father. A glare from my mother. I just wanted to... Disappear.  
Dad stood in the middle of my room while mother sat on my bed. They both looked angry. Clara stood behind me, but I knew that that wouldn't stop them from yelling at me. Maybe they wouldn't hit me though.  
I usually zone out during the lectures, this one being no different. I heard things about my clothes all over my room, how this new friend was changing me, how I looked like a whore, how I wasn't allowed to go to parties or go outside anymore. Anything they could say, they did. I said nothing, knowing that if I even breathed wrong I would be hit.  
I let them finish, both still fuming but they left the room. Finally. Clara was still standing there behind me. We just looked at each other. "Susan, I-"  
"No, it's ok, they're like this no matter what. This is my life. This is why I spend all my free time at the bookshop." I just stared at the hole in my wall where Dad had choked me and bashed my head in. I couldn't go to a hospital so my little sister nursed me back to health for a week. And they still got mad that I didn't go to school.  
I held back tears but as soon as Clara hugged me, they all came flowing out. I sobbed into her shoulder, squeezing her. I don't know how long it lasted but it wasn't long enough.


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the week, I mainly just hung out with Clara at the bookshop. We went swimming once, I borrowed a bikini from Clara and I played my role of Scarlett around my peers. It was awkward but I pretended to enjoy it. I literally only agreed to go with her so I could see her in a bikini. I wasn't disappointed.  
Eventually, the day before my birthday rolled around.  
"When did you say your birthday was?" Clara asked while we ate lunch at the diner. "Tomorrow," I answered. She just dropped her fork. "But you still haven't kissed anybody!" She exclaimed. I just shrugged. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."  
Clara's grandmother was sitting on the bench in front of the bookshop when we got back from lunch.  
"I'm meeting the women's club again today. You girls lock up at 7:00!" She told us, we nodded. We both had keys to the store. We always locked up, 7:00 weekdays, 5:00 weekends.  
We hung out in the back room.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone, Susan?" She asked, holding a book open in her hands. I tried not to blush. You.  
"Well, it's complicated. This...person... Well, we're pretty close but I don't know if they like me in the same way, ya know?" I told her.  
She just nodded, slowly breathing, "I feel ya. I'm actually...I have the same exact problem. And I don't want to tell them how I feel in case they don't...have the same feelings."  
We both just looked at each other, frozen in the lock of each other's eyes.  
Oh my god. Was she talking about me?  
There was a long pause before she spoke again.  
"Susan, I think you'll get your first kiss before your 16th birthday." Clara stood up. I did too. She stood extremely close to me, her eyes flickering between my lips and my eyes. I was so nervous, my face reddening, parts of me disappearing. I hoped she wouldn't notice.  
We were so close. Finally, she leaned just a little forward and her lips were on mine. My eyebrows raised and my eyes wide. She was kissing me. My first kiss was a girl!  
Her lips rested on mine for a moment longer before she let me go. We both just stared at each other.  
"I... I didn't know if you were a lesbian or not... I was really hoping you were," she said to me.  
I blinked, "I'm uh, I'm bisexual."  
She just nodded, "I gotcha. Susan is straight but Scarlett is gay?"  
I smiled, "that can work."  
I reached my hands out and wrapped them around her neck as she grabbed my face. I closed my eyes this time as her soft lips pressed themselves on mine. Her tongue rolled into my mouth and touched mine. I gave a small gasp which she smiled at. We were making out. I was making out with a girl.  
My hands went up into her hair, I tangled my fingers in it, pulling it the rougher our kissing got.  
"Mmm, Scarlett," she said to me. Her hands running down my tank top and resting on my breasts. I opened my eyes and let go of her. We did not break eye contact as I took off my tank top, now only wearing my bra and skirt. Clara's face lit up as she too took off her dress, only in a bra and underwear. I unzipped my skirt, showing off my polkadot underwear. I ran up to her, pushing her against a bookshelf and began kissing her neck. Our breasts touching, she unclipped my bra. It fell to the floor. She grabbed my boobs, groping them. I took off her bra, grabbing her breasts. We pinched each other's nipples, groaning. She buried her face in my breasts, licking me and biting my nipples. I laid on my back on that concrete floor. She lowered herself on me, taking off my underwear. She clearly knew what she was doing. I opened my legs and she began licking my vagina. My eyes went wide, never feeling this sensation before. My palms laid flat out, I tried not to disappear. Her tongue was so pleasurable. I rubbed my own breasts to continue this orgasm feeling. She next stuck two fingers in my vagina. I gasped, sitting up to look at her. She smiled at me, seeing how much I was enjoying this. In and out, in and out, faster and faster. I had never made these noises before. I groped my breasts just so I had something to hold on to. This. This was how it was done.  
Clara took out her fingers and put them in her mouth. She went between my legs and laid on top of me, grabbing my breasts and kissing me. "your turn," she said.  
She rolled me over on top of her. I pulled off her underwear and saw someone else's vagina for the first time. Now what? I rubbed her clit first, and she hmmmed. Face. Tongue. I went in. I licked and sucked and did what she had done to me. She moaned. I was doing something right. I pulled out and put my fingers in her vagina. Wow. Deeper I went, in and out, faster. She groaned, almost like I was hurting her. She arched her back, groping herself. She was gorgeous. After a few minutes I could see her slowing. I took out my fingers and laid myself on top of her between her legs. I put my hands on her breasts, looking up at her. "How was that?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Not bad for your first time," she winked, sitting up. I smiled kissing her. We both sat there, naked, just making out, our breasts pushed together. God, I loved her. Here, before I turned 16, my first kiss leading to my first time having sex with my first relationship, first girlfriend. That night was a night of firsts. A night I didn't want to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday, Susan!" Clara and her grandmother said when I walked in the next morning. I smiled, surprised. They had a small cake with a single candle in it for me. I blew it out, thanking them. I hugged Clara's grandmother and Clara, only thinking about my night with her.  
I kept accidentally staring at her lips or breasts for a moment longer than you're supposed to. But she's so gorgeous! And I can't share our relationship with the world.  
The three of us split the cake and sat around the counter, eating. I thanked Clara's grandmother for the cake and asked about her trip with the women's club the day before. She told us about the trip to the library but all I could think about was my night with Clara. How she looked naked, how her lips felt, how I felt when she grabbed my ass. I crossed my legs, trying to hide my feelings from myself.  
After a while, Clara's grandmother left the shop to go pick up lunch. Clara and I sat in those chairs and looked at each other. Clara slipped off her shoes and wrapped her legs around mine, pulling me closer while I still sat on the chair. She straddled me while I sat where I was. I wrapped my arms around her and she ran her hands through my hair.  
"Happy birthday, Scarlett," she whispered, kissing my ear. I pulled down her shirt to see her breasts being pushed up. I stuck my face in her chest, motorboating her. She giggled loudly as I did. I took my face out and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them, admiring them. "God, you're gorgeous," I whispered to her.  
"I know," she said, leaning over and kissing me. We made out for a bit until...  
The sound of the jingling door bell. Shit!  
Clara fell off my lap and laid on the floor as I stood up and looked extremely interested in the cash register. I can't believe we were doing that so close to a window.  
The boy who walked in was from the party last week. Luckily, I was wearing a bit of makeup and Clara's clothes to make me look like Scarlett instead of Susan.  
"Welcome," I said ominously, the boy turned to look at me. Well, look at my chest. He walked over, leaning onto the counter. "Yeah, so I've been told that hot girls work at this bookshop, that I should check it out. Clearly, I was told correctly," he said to me, winking. I just raised my eyebrows, trying not to blush.  
"Of course it's true. What's your name?" I asked him. Drew.  
"Do you need any help looking for anything, Drew?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.  
He just looked me up and down, "I think I've already found it."  
He winked at me and I pretended to be impressed with his pickup line.  
"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked.  
Fuck no, I wouldn't.  
I formed this cloudy expression. "Oh Drew, that's so sweet of you, but I'm..." I debated with myself. "I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight. I wish I could!"  
He looked like I just punched him in the face. "Oh well, uh, another time then?" He asked.  
I just nodded, hoping he'd leave.  
He finally did.  
I looked down, Clara looking up my skirt. I gasped, pulling my skirt around me jokingly so she couldn't see anything. I helped her up. "God, I thought he would never leave!" She complained.  
"I know, right?" I said back. I hate guys. "I loved your girlfriend excuse. No one will pick up on the fact that you're talking about a literal girlfriend," she said to me, wrapping her arms around me. We kissed.  
Moments later, Clara's grandma walked in with lunch. We didn't touch each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Grandma, can Susan and I leave the shop early? We wanted to go over to my room so I could show her some of my clothes. I've been sewing some new clothes, you know," Clara asked. Excuses. Her grandma just nodded, happy.  
"Of course, dear! Go on to my house, I'll be back within an hour," she smiled. Clara thanked her with a hug and the two of us left the shop.  
"I wanted to put on a show for the birthday girl," Clara said in a sexy tone. Less than ten minutes later, we were in Clara's room of her grandma's house, a sultry record playing lightly in the background. I sat on her bed and watched Clara strip for me. Strip dance. I was so turned on right now.  
Clara knew how to walk like a hooker. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, taking deliberate steps towards me. It eventually came off, showing off her black lace bra, throwing her shirt at me. I caught it, laughing. She used the bed frame as a pole, hanging off of it, her body rolling and dancing, her hips like magic. She took off her skirt, bending over so that her ass was facing me, she was only wearing a thong. She kicked off her high heels and started giving me a lap dance. Grabbing my neck and forcing my face to her chest. I grabbed her boobs, taking off her bra. They were gorgeous. She straddled me, our crotches rubbing against each other. She began pulling clothes off of me until I was completely naked, using her teeth to pull off my underwear. She pushed me back on the bed, went on her knees, and began eating me out. It was easier when we were on two different platforms. I groaned and grabbed my boobs as she fingered me. Faster, harder, I cried. She did. She took out her fingers and put her mouth down there again. This was the best birthday ever.

Eventually, her grandmother came home. When she walked in on us, we had clothes laid all over the bed, Clara showing my a stitch pattern she did on a skirt. The record player playing Elvis, our clothes back on. No one would ever have known.


	10. Chapter 10

Let's just say that in the three months of the summer, we had explored each other's bodies more than I ever would have thought. Our relationship hidden from everyone and it was mostly physical. But we were also best friends. It all seemed too good to last.  
I was right.

Ever since that party, boys would come in looking for "the hot girls from New York." Every time, either I or Clara would decline their dates, saying that we were hanging out with a girlfriend tonight. This was an almost daily occourance, and no one picked up on it.  
Let's also say that that back room of the bookstore kinda became our lesbian sex dungeon. The one place no one would find us.  
Remember Drew? Drew came in about every other week, mainly just trying to score a date from either one of us. Sometimes bringing in friends to help sway us. But we always answered the same.  
Drew was becoming impatient. Several times he was able to open the door without making the door bell noise. Well, as you're probably guessing, today was one of those days. Today was going to change everything.  
As usual, Clara and I were making out in the back room, she was straddling me, both of us shirtless. It was great. I don't know how long Drew was standing there for, but he caught us. He was just staring at us! He couldn't believe it! But even worse than that, when I saw Drew who saw the two of us together, naked, I disappeared. Yes, I turned invisible in front of Drew and in front of Clara. For the first time.  
So now Clara looked like was was just floating there.  
At this point, Drew screamed and started running out of the store. No! He was not going to get away!  
Still invisible, I pushed Clara off of me and I ran after him as fast as I could. He was already outside when I tackled him to the ground. I should remind you that I am still naked and invisible. There was no one in the street this early in the morning, which was good, since Drew was being pulled back into the bookshop by some unknown force. By this time, Clara was dressed and outside, watching this go down. She held the door open as I singlehandedly pulled him inside.  
"I need the rope," I told Clara, becoming visible. "I need to tie him up."  
"Ugh, I don't want to waste that good rope on him," Clara groaned, going to get it. I held Drew down, not caring that I was still naked. I hoped that this confused him. He had seen too much. He had to die.  
We tied him up in the rolling chair that was usually behind the desk. We locked the front door and we both stood there, me naked and Clara mostly naked, glaring at him.  
"You! You're lesbians! That's disgusting! That's why you wouldn't go out with me! You... Ohhhh, girlfriend..." At least someone got it.  
"No, we don't go out with you because you're a fucking asshole and don't deserve to go out with an awesome girl like Scarlett. She's bi, I'm the full fledged lesbian," Clara answered, leaning over Drew, her breasts almost touching his face.  
"Aaaand you! You're a, a...mutant!" He said in an even more disgusted tone to me. I just glared at him and punched him in the face, my boobs giggling. "And you're not going to fucking tell anyone about what you just saw, or else we WILL kill you." I said in the most serious tone I could muster, gripping his throat so tightly he was turning blue. I even left hand marks.  
Clara just looked at me, obviously turned on. She grabbed me, "Babe, that was so hot." She began kissing me. I took off her clothes and we began making out in front of Drew. There was an obvious boner as he sat there, drooling over whatever he was watching. I laid Clara down and began the oral sex. I don't think Drew had even seen anything like this before. Clara panting for me, I loved it. I began disappearing, she looked alone. "Sex with a ghost," I said, invisible. She looked up and laughed, "I knew you were a mutant." She said to me. I sat her up of me, grabbing her breasts. "How?" I asked between kisses.  
"Because so am I," she said. I stopped, goosebumps forming, Drew listening in.  
She held out her hand and snapped her fingers. A fire appeared. Fire. Apartment fire. Of course. It was literally her fault.  
"Oh my god!" I screamed excitedly, kissing her even more passionately.  
Lesbian mutant couple in a small southern town having sex being watched by the enemy. What could go wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

After a while, we remembered that Drew was still there. We should probably do something about it.  
Both of us naked, we stood close to him, in our most serious tones of voice, "We are going to let you go, but if you even tell one person, even if you tell your cat, even if you think about telling anyone about any of this, we will find you and we will kill you. Remember, I'm invisible," I leaned in closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I'm always watching."  
Drew looked plain scared. But I knew that he was going to tell someone, they always do.  
We untied him and let him leave, staring at him through the window. It was lucky that no one else came in.  
I turned to Clara, "We're going to have to kill him," I sighed. She just have her evil smile and made flames burst in her hand. God, she was hot.

"So it was just an ongoing thing, mom and I fighting. She would always be out with her boyfriends and I would go to clubs with my friends. We hate each other. When we do see each other, it's for no more than 15 minutes a day, all of it spent on fighting over something stupid. I just... One day, I had enough, I just burnt the apartment. And now I'm here, with you," Clara explained, giving me a kiss at the end of her speech. "Does your mom know about your power?" I asked her.  
She shook her head, "No way, she would probably turn me in to the government for experiments or whatever they do to mutants they find. They can never know, just like your family," she answered. I nodded, thinking about how much could go wrong if my parents found out I was a mutant. Or bisexual.  
Which reminded me, "Clara, remember that party at Tyler Jones' house you made me go to? Why were you making out with him?" I asked, almost hurt with all those feelings rushing back to me again.  
She squinted, trying to remember, then suddenly did, "Ooh yeah, I did, didn't i? Ha. I'll tell you something, Scarlett, I'm the kind of person who needs physical touch very often so, since I couldn't get it from you back then, there were plenty of opportunities to use hormonal teenage boys to get physical with. I need it to survive. But I'll tell you this," she pulled me closer, whispering into my ear, "when I was kissing him, all I could think about was you. I was trying to pretend that he was you." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Wow.  
She kissed me, laying on me on that couch in the bookstore. "I'm going to miss you when I go back to New York," she said. I shook my head, "You should just move in with your grandma and go to school with me. Is your apartment even fixed? Or are you moving with your mom? You hate your mom but love your grandma. I have no friends except for you. You should move into this town officially," I told her, kissing her.  
"I've thought about it, I really have, but I don't think it would've a good or safe idea. We would be found out, I just know it."  
I just frowned, giving her a sad look, "I know, it's just... This is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life, and I know it's coming to an end soon." She kissed me again, smiling when she pulled away, "There's always next summer." We both giggled and continued kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

I hated that I could never go in public and kiss her or hold her hand or look at her in the way that all these other couples could. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had this awesome power that I couldn't tell anyone about. It wasn't fair that my sister and I had to go through regular beatings from our parents. It wasn't fair that I was ugly without makeup, that I didn't have any friends at school, that I had to work all summer. Nothing was fair. But I was alright, because I had Clara.  
We went with all the teenagers from the high school to an end of summer bonfire in the woods. I argued against it, but Clara wanted to go. Of course, I went with her.  
I still couldn't believe these people didn't realize that I had been going to school with them for 2 years. God, I hated this town.  
Clara and I walked close to each other but didn't touch each other, which made me mad seeing all the other couples holding hands and walking.  
We made it to this giant campground with a reasonably-sized firepit in the middle, with several small firepits dotting the campsite. We watched at the teenagers kept with their groups and separated around the campground.  
Tyler jones wheeled a red wheelbarrow with a keg if beer behind him, setting it down by the large firepit and opening the tap. People began surrounding him and the giant firepit was lit up.  
Music was playing and people were dancing and drinking, another Tyler jones party. We stayed together the whole night, avoiding looks from the girls and the gawks and hands from the guys.  
Around 11:00, we wandered out of the dancing group and sat in front of a small firepit on the edge of the campground. Clara smiled as she opened her hand and a flame burst in her palm. I laughed as I watched her light the tiny bonfire. We sat on a log, staring at it. She took out a cigarette, lighting it with her finger, and took a drag, breathing out the smoke in little puffs.  
I rested my head on her shoulder as we passed the cigarette back and forth.  
"So can your entire body light on fire?" I asked her after taking a drag.  
She took the cigarette from me. "No, just my hands. And surprisingly, only my hands are immune to the flames. Like, everywhere past my wrists, I can get burnt. It sucks." She took a drag and blew out the smoke.  
"So can you make other things disappear? Or just your body?" Clara asked after a silence.  
"Yeah, if I focus on them while touching them, I can make objects disappear. That's how I can make my clothes disappear. And food. It's pretty nifty," I told her, taking the cigarette from her.  
We sat there for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

After a while, we decided to leave. We both stood up, noticing how depleted the campsite was now, and leisurely strolled back into town.  
"Did you hear that?" Clara said urgently, stopping in her tracks. I paused too, listening. I heard voices. "Does that sound like Drew to you?" She asked me, concerned. I couldn't tell, but we followed the voices.  
Not too far from the campsite, we found three people sitting in a circle on three logs. I turned invisible and walked closer.  
As Clara said, Drew was there, talking to a guy and a girl. The guy was the son of the police chief, I recognized, and the girl was his girlfriend, her uncle was the mayor. Wow.  
I listened to him, "and they were... Kissing! It was insane! I have never seen anything so disgusting!" If I was visible, all the color would've drained from my face. He was talking about us. I should've killed him.  
"And they're mutants? You're sure?" The other boy asked. Drew nodded, "Definitely, the tall one can turn invisible and the hot one can make fire come out of her hands." Wow, thanks.  
The boy and the girl looked at each other, "We will talk to my dad about it. This sounds serious. Especially the mutant part."  
The girl just shook her head, "Lesbians. Disgusting!"  
Drew nodded, "I know!" I just frowned, Well you really liked it when you saw it!  
They stood up to leave and I ran back to Clara, still invisible, grabbed her hand and ran. I waited a bit before becoming visible again.  
"You were right, Drew was telling people. The boy's dad is the police chief and the girl's uncle in the mayor. We're fucked."  
We continued running until we made it back to town. I huffed, realizing how much I don't exercise.  
We walked back to Clara's house, where I told my parents I was spending the night. Not that it would matter because they would yell at me about it tomorrow.  
Clara and I took a shower together after all that running. We had only done this a few times but it's one of my favorites. I get to see her naked body, wet and soapy. I get to clean her, touch her all around. She began fingering me in the shower, my back against the shower, my damp hair in my face. She just smiled, roughly kissing me, he tongue going from down my throat to just biting my lower lip. She grabbed my right boob with her free hand. She took out her fingers and used her right hand to grab my other boob, squeezing them, groping them hard and biting them, her face in them. I gasped, the sound of running water drowning out any sound we might make. I began fingering her and the cycle repeated. I loved having sex with a girl.  
We finally got out of the shower and put on our pajamas, making a plan on how to kill Drew tomorrow. I was a little scared of the idea of killing someone, but it was Drew, plus Clara said she would do the actual assassination, she just needed my help.  
We both got in her bed, facing each other first, kissing, until she finally turned over and cuddled with my arm around her, holding her to my body tightly. We fell asleep like that.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we set out on finding Drew. We figured the diner would be a plausible hunting ground. We just needed to avoid any police and those two people he was talking to the night before.  
We finally saw him enter the diner around 11:00. Clara waited outside while I turned invisible and followed him around. I avoided running into people as I stood behind him. He ordered a coffee and a slice of pecan pie while sitting on a bar stool, alone, reading the morning paper.  
I'm not sure how long I waited, but as I predicted, he went to the bathroom before leaving. Perfect opportunity.  
I followed him in, gun in hand, as he unzipped his pants to pee. There was no one else in the tiny bathroom.  
As he was washing his hands, I became visible. I was still standing behind him, looking at his reflection through the mirror. He looked up and, seeing me, jumped, more spazzing out, trying to get away from me.  
I pointed the gun at him. "Hello, Drew, I told you I was always watching," I said with a smirk. I felt badass holding the gun, pointing it at his head.  
He held his arms up above his head, "Don't shoot, I will do whatever you want. I didn't mean to tell! I just... I didn't know what to do!" He said like a scared little boy.  
"Sure..." I answered, resisting the urge to kill him now.  
He suddenly put his hands down, his entire demeanor changing, he was no longer scared, more annoyed, as if he had already won, "yeah, so I totally meant to tell them. Of course I did, how could I not? Do you know how much the government pays to get their hands on a mutant? Two? I had hit a jackpot!" He just laughed. I was disgusted.  
I continued to point my gun at his head, "You're not going to sell us out, I'm sure of it," I told him in my serious voice.  
Drew only laughed. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"  
"Clearly." I interjected, Drew frowning, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm saying that I don't think you're going to shoot me, that you've never killed before, that there's no way you could."  
I only smiled, deterring his hypothesis, "Really? How much do you know about me? Nothing, besides what you found out. But before that, all those times you tried to ask us out, how we plainly told you about our being girlfriends, you still never picked up on it! And the fact that we were mutants! You're such an idiot! You know nothing of my past, of what we do in New York. We could be trained assassins with these powers. We could be in this town right now as part of an assignment. I could," I lowered the gun down to face his dick, "just shoot you right here, right now, kill you, then disappear and no one would ever know. They would run in here but not know who killed you, no trace of the murderer. Oh, but you told your friends about us! I guess we'll have to go kill them too, before they tell anyone about us and we have to kill them too. It's not their fault, it's just the price of secrecy. We didn't kill them, you did," I told him, the color draining from his face.  
"Now, here are your two options: I could just kill you here, in this fine bathroom, no dignity whatsoever, dead like the bitch you are, or option 2: we go outside with this gun pointed at you, and you find Clara sitting outside the diner. She will take you to our meeting spot and we will discuss our terms of agreement to not have you or your friends killed. Understand?" He nodded, his hands raised again.  
"And if you try to run once we make it outside, I will not hesitate to shoot you in broad daylight. I'm going to be invisible. No one will know. But you will also be signing the death certificates of your friends. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"  
I waited for his answer. "I'll go find Clara," he muttered. I smiled, "Good choice. Now go," I had my gun pointed at him as I turned invisible. He just breathed in and calmly opened the bathroom door.  
I followed behind him as he walked through the diner and out the front doors. He looked around for Clara, who was sitting on a park bench outside of the diner, reading the newspaper. She glanced up at him, hot up, and walked away.  
"Now follow her," I whispered to Drew, "but be about 15 feet behind her." He said nothing but followed my instructions.  
We walked across the square from the diner to the bookshop. "Of course," he muttered, annoyed.  
We finally made it into the shop, putting on the closed sign, and pushed him to the back room.  
"Sit, bitch," Clara commanded him. He did, and we used our ropes to tie him up. "Remember using these?" Clara asked in a dreamy tone. I just smiled, "Mhmmmm, yes," we kissed as we tied him up. He looked even more disgusted.  
He was tied up and I could already tell that he knew he had made the wrong choice. He pulled his arms and legs at the ropes but he was stuck, no way out.  
Clara leaned over him, pulling his head back my his hair so he would look at her. "You fucked up big time, kid, and you're going to pay," she opened her hand and held the flame, smiling. I poured some gasoline on his head and body. He began yelling and Clara put duct tape over his mouth. You could still hear his muffled screams, his face turning red and tears streaming from his eyes.  
Clara lit her hand again, smiling at him.  
There was the sound of the bell. Clara and I froze, staring at each other. Even Drew froze. Someone was in the bookshop. We forgot to lock the door.  
"Go!" Clara whispered to me urgently, pointing towards the door. I ran, hearing Drew's muffled screams behind me.  
It was Tyler Jones. I was flustered and really did not want to see anyone right now. But I just went to the record player and turned it on, the music drowning out any possible sound of Drew's screams.  
"Tyler! What a...surprise!" I said with a fake smile. I stood behind the counter and leaned over it at him, just as I always did. My stomach was turning as I thought about what was going on in that back room.  
Tyler wasn't giving me that flirty smile as he usually did. He gave me an...almost disgusted look.  
It took me a moment to notice. "What?" I asked, standing up straight. He just looked me up and down, then away, almost shamefully.  
I came around the counter, standing close to him so that he couldn't move any closer to the bookshelves, towards where Drew was being tortured.  
"What's wrong, Tyler?" I asked in my fake sweet voice, touching his arm. He jerked his arm away from me, quickly walking ten feet away from me. "What!?" I asked in my normal, annoyed voice.  
"I've heard things about you, Scarlett. About your...girlfriend, Clara," his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something disgusting when he said "girlfriend." I froze. My face reddened, giving me away. I held my arms behind me so he couldn't see them flickering.  
"I don't know what you're-"  
"Oh shut up, Scarlett, everyone knows, Drew told everyone. Your secret is out. We all know that you two from New York are...lesbians..."  
I just looked down, shamefully. "Is that all he told you?" I asked him.  
"It was more than enough information. How he caught you two...having sex, however you do that. It's disgusting! I have never..." Tyler continued to lecture me about my sinful ways but I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know that we were mutants. Or else the lesbian thing would not have mattered. As far as I knew, he only told that boy and girl about the mutant thing. This was good.  
"...and I don't even know where Drew is, I was supposed to meet him earlier..." He paused. There was a moment of silence between two songs in the record and for those few seconds, we could both hear the muffled screams of Drew.  
"What was that?" He asked urgently, quickly walking towards the noise. I didn't even explain, I turned invisible and then ran in front of him, tripping him. He fell with an omph, looking behind him to see what he tripped on. I began pushing books off of bookshelves, the heavy paper falling on him, the sharp corners stabbing him. He was beginning to be buried in that narrow walkway between the two bookshelves. But he tried getting up, and there are only so many books. He stood up, looking around for me. But I was standing right in front of him. As he began climbing over the books, I used all my might to punch him in the face, an upward hook, breaking his nose. He doubled over, his hands over his nose. I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls, making him fall over. I began kicking him in the stomach and the head until he passed out. I still kicked him, punishing him for every douchebag that made fun of me in school, for all the hatred I felt towards everyone, except Clara and her grandmother and my sister, at the moment. Wow. I only like three people in my life. That was no way to live.  
The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks: this is my fault, my fault that I had no friends, that I was stuck in this situation. I was in too deep, in this bookshop, with Clara. Only my parents had an actual fault. Everyone else... I hated. Why? Because they ignored me? Didn't have anything in common with me? Thought they were better than me? That they were better off than me? That I didn't talk to them? Everything was my fault. My powers, Clara, Drew's being tortured.  
Drew.  
Clara!  
I ran from where I left Tyler passed out, closer to death than I initially realized.  
I ran into the back room, "Tyler came in and knows- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"  
Literally the worst thing that could have happened was happening.  
The entire back room was on fire. Drew was obviously dead, most of the fire coming from the chair he was in. The bookshelves were on fire, the curtain over the back exit. Clara was using the water from the water gun we used earlier to try and spray the curtain. As soon as I opened the door, the flames were on me, burning my clothes. I screamed, I screamed Clara's name, but the fire was spreading too fast.  
"GO!" I heard Clara scream to me. I wanted to argue, to go in and get her, but the fire was already blocking the only other exit, making it impossible for me to get in and her to get out. The smoke was filling my lungs and fire biting at my skin. I backed up, crouching and running, trying to keep the smoke out of my face. My eyes were watering and I outran the fire to the front of the shop. The entire shop was on fire by the time I got out. I stood in the middle of the street, looking at the little bookshop, being engulfed in flames. No.  
No.  
Tyler was dead.  
Drew was dead.  
Clara...  
Clara was dead.  
I doubled over, my hands covering my face and I bawled into them, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
I had to get out of here. Before anyone saw my soot covered clothes and asked me questions. As people began running with buckets of water, I ran as fast as I could towards my house, coughing and gagging from the smoke I was in. I kept running this way and that, dizzy from the fire.  
No one would know.  
They would never know.  
Scarlett died in the fire too, I was just Susan. I was Susan and I was asleep while the fire was going on. I woke up and took a shower, knowing nothing about the fire because I didn't have to go to work until later that day.  
I burst through the doors, no one at home. I ran upstairs, tearing off the burnt clothing and getting into the shower, trying to clean off the makeup and fire smell. As I scrubbed soap on myself, I could visibly see Scarlett being washed down the drain. I would never be Scarlett again.  
Scarlett died today too.  
I put the burnt clothes in a trash bag and hid them under my bed until further notice.  
I hid all of Clara's clothes in the back of my closet, never to be seen again. I changed into Susan clothes and did not put on any make up. The long sleeves and long skirt hid any hint that I had been in that fire. I dried my hair, sniffing myself to make sure I didn't smell like smoke.  
I looked at my reflection, almost unrecognizable from Scarlett. Certainly no one would know.  
Except for maybe Clara's grandmother.  
Clara.  
I burst into tears again. Clara was dead, in a fire. Certainly someone would make this connection, a fire in New York and her dying in a fire here.  
Dead.  
Certainly they would question me. Both Susan and Scarlett were friends this summer. But I didn't know Scarlett that well, I decided. I made an alibi: I just woke up. Knew nothing about the fire. I didn't see Clara last night, didn't see her this morning.  
She was dead. My girlfriend was dead.  
This was my fault.  
If I had just locked the shop up that day, Drew never would have seen us, we never would have had to kill him, there would've have been a fire. She would still be alive.  
Now I just had to be able to talk to the police without bursting into tears.  
I didn't know where my sister was, I never knew where she was. Hopefully with friends, a luxury I no longer had.  
I walked at a normal pace towards the town square, trying not to shake with the anticipation that I already knew what was there. It wasn't long before I could see the crowds of people in town square, looking at what was now the completely destroyed bookshop. They had put the fire out and I looked surprised. I ran to the front of the crowd, trying to find out what happened. A few people came up to me and apologizing for what had happened, the few people who actually went to the bookshop and recognized me. I asked where Clara's grandmother was but it wasn't until someone pointed her out that I noticed her.  
This was the most heartbreaking moment of my entire life.  
She sat there on her knees, her face in her hands, sobbing. Her pale blue dress even seemed unhappy. She was in the middle of the crowd, not even near the shop. People occasionally hugged her of patted her on the back. Someone put a blanket on her.  
Tears were rolling down my face as I went up to her, lowering myself to my knees to face her. She finally looked up. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. She looked as if she had been crying for ages. The tears streamed down her wrinkled face, her nose running and mouth shaking. She couldn't say anything but I hugged her. She cried into my shoulder. She had just lost her granddaughter and her family's business. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.  
This was my fault.  
This was all my fault.  
It was my fault the person I cared about most died. That two others died. That this woman, who was nothing but nice to me, has just lost her life savings. Everything she put into that bookstore. Her father's bookstore, that he built and started himself.  
All those memories.  
And her only granddaughter.  
She lost everything that day.  
And it was my fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Our town was small. So small that I was never even questioned by police. I was never even thought of in this investigation. At least, that's what they called it. But it was more observation. Clara working at the shop and two customers caught in an accidental fire that killed the three and destroyed the shop. Of course, no question as to why one was tied up.  
They cared more about Tyler and Drew's death than Clara's, of course, their names splattered over the papers while Clara's was no where to be found. It was better this way, I decided, how Clara would want it.  
Scarlett vanished, as did all the rumors of the lesbian couple. Even the mutant thing was cut off before it could even grow.  
The bookshop was destroyed, so now there's just a gap of where a building used to be in town square.  
Clara's grandmother suffered from severe depression from that day forward. She was admitted to the local nursing home soon after her first suicide attempt. I tried to visit her often, but the visits just made me guilty and depressed so I slowed my visits, then eventually stopped going altogether. She hung herself a few weeks after.

That would be something I would never get over.

School began shortly after the fire happened and no one knew it was me. I thought it would be harder than this, but it wasn't. It's safe to say that I never worked at a bookshop again. I started at the flower shop at the beginning of my 11th grade year. I wanted to become friends with more people but was afraid that someone would eventually recognize me. So nothing changed, I got more and more jobs and studied. Dealt with my parents, helped my sister out and graduated saluditiruan of my graduating class, the only time I was ever noticed as Susan. That didn't even last an hour.  
As previously stated, I didn't have money for college, so I moved out and rented a room in an old house on the outskirts of town from an older woman. I had multiple jobs and worked in the less busy places. No one from school ever came. I never saw anyone that I hated. It was fine.  
After the fire, I vowed never to have a relationship with a girl again. I suppressed all my lesbian emotions as much as I could and just focused on men. I hated it, but that's what I did.  
For nearly 6 years I rented from that woman, working more and more jobs, taking night classes when I could afford it. Never seeing my parents but having my sister visit me often.  
I wondered if she too had powers, but I was always afraid to ask her or to show her mine. I guess I would never know.  
I had several boyfriends in those 6 years, only sleeping with one and deeply regretting it. I missed having sex with Clara and just wanted...something. This wasn't it.  
All other men I went steady with were from the diner or were clients for the person I was a secretary for. Luckily, I have gotten prettier over the years, and also attempted with the makeup again.  
But almost everything reminded me of Clara. Oh how I missed her so, even though the fire was 8 years ago. There were times when I would cry myself to sleep because I was thinking of her. I feel like I would've been happy with her the rest of my life, even though we would've had to keep our relationship a secret.  
She was buried up in New York, well, her tombstone was there. She was only charred bones when the firemen went in to investigate.  
I had never been up to New York before going to find Charles. I had always meant to, but I couldn't afford it. I decided that I should take a trip to her gravesite while I was living here. Those old feelings I had buried deep inside myself, I hadn't thought about them at all since moving into the Academy, I had been so happy! But that was a part of my life that I had been hiding from everyone my entire life. I was just scared that one day, Charles would find it.  
What would he do then?


End file.
